A new beginning
by ladyiceberg
Summary: Severus x Harry, Ron x Draco.NC-17. Post Hogwarts. Ignores the epilogue. Summary:The war was over, Voldemort was gone, so Harry Potter was supposed to finally have the peaceful life he craved for, right? Wrong, since for Harry the adventure has just begun
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**A new Beginning  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Severus Snape x Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley x Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 overall  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Smut, Action, Drama  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Post story ignores the epilogue.  
><strong>Length:<strong>**?**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The war was over, Voldemort was gone, so Harry Potter was supposed to have finally the peaceful life he craved for, right? Wrong, since for Harry the adventure has just begun.

This is a YAOI FANFICTION, meaning BOYXBOY love. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters though I wouldn't mind. ^_^

**A/N:** English is not my first language so I'm saying sorry in advance for the future mistakes and typos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Light was slowly taking over the darkness, as a new dawn arose. It was the beginning of a new day, new life for the survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts. Many lives had been lost in the fight but none had died in vain, as the Dark Lord was no more. Joy and sorrow took over the broken school as those who survived celebrated victory and mourned their dead.

It was a new beginning for the Boy Who Lived; he was finally free. His childhood had not been pleasant since his muggle relatives –The Dursleys- had neglected him as a child. They had loathed and feared his magic and had locked him in the cupboard under the stairs whenever signs of his power started to show through. Harry had always thought that behind their behavior was envy since his grandparents had preferred his mother to her sister because she was a witch, though Harry never mentioned this knowing full well that they would never admit it, and only punish him for saying it.

When he had turned eleven years old and received the letter from Hogwarts, he thought that he had finally found happiness. Unfortunately, his joy was not long lived as his newly discovered heritage brought him nothing but trouble. During his first year as a Hogwarts student, he found out the true story of how and why his parents had died. Since then he had fought their murderer, the Dark Lord Voldemort, almost every year. Along the way he had loved and lost many people, but knowing he was still loved by others pushed him forward, and now it was all finally over.

Harry walked slowly towards the place where he had fought Voldemort only a few hours ago. He was shocked that he was still alive. He knew that Voldemort had been so much stronger than he was; so much more experienced. He stopped abruptly and let the weak rays of the morning sun warm him up. The warmth and gentle caresses of the breeze confirmed Harry once more that he was indeed alive. The young man sighed deeply and closed his eyes letting his body feel the magic that consumed the ancient castle.

He was completely relaxed when screams and angry shouts reached his ears, disturbing his peace. He opened his eyes unwillingly and after glancing one more time over the land, he rushed back to the entrance of the castle.

"What's going on?" Harry shouted as soon as he spotted Hermione and Ginny trying to stop a group of angry students from entering the Great Hall. At the sound of his voice, everyone stopped struggling to get in and he could see the relief bloom on the girls faces.

"Shacklebolt found Snape in the Shrieking Shack. He's still alive so he brought him here." As soon as Hermione finished the sentence, Harry pushed past them and entered the Great Hall. He looked around desperately until he spotted Snape lying on a conjured mattress on the ground. A few members of the Order were around him, talking to each other quietly. Harry ran to the improvised bed and stopped only when he was face to face with his dying professor.

"Please don't do anything rash Harry." Harry was focusing on Snape so he didn't hear Mr. Weasley's words. His green eyes were scanning the man lying before him, and he could not help but noticed the labored movement of the man's chest and the pinched, pained look set on his face.

Harry was so out of it that he jumped back, startled by the hand that had landed on his shoulder. "Easy there Mr. Potter, I don't need another patient." The old medwitch moved past Harry and leaned over to perform some spells on Snape. Harry looked carefully at the woman's face as her wand moved above the man's body, releasing dark red sparks every now and then. After she was finished, she straightened herself and gave a strained, worried look at the others.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for him now. There is too much blood in his lungs and the snake venom has already started to damage his heart." Harry made a loud, strangled sound that made everyone look at him. He had suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. Yes, he hated Snape, almost more than he had hated Voldemort, but he couldn't let the man die, he wouldn't; not after what he had seen in the pensieve.

"You have to at least try to help him! Please!" Harry's heartbroken plea came as a surprise to everyone there. They all knew that the boy hated Snape so they were confused to see him so distressed because of him. Harry was beginning to panic and his magic was reacting to his strong volatile emotions. The adults looked with wide eyes at the deep green sparks that were being released from the wand Harry was holding.

"I'll try Harry, but the damage is already done. Snake bites can be extremely dangerous and not even magic can cure all of them." Harry knew what the woman was talking about, it had happened to him in his second year at Hogwarts when he had fought the basilisk in the Chamber of secrets. The venom had taken over so fast that he really thought he wouldn't make it. Lucky for him Fawkes had come to him; the phoenix tears had healed his wound and neutralized the venom. Remembering all this, Harry had an idea.

"What about phoenix tears? If you drop a few on his wound, I'm sure…" Mr. Weasley interrupted Harry with a gentle pat on the back. He looked at the boy with an apologetic expression, and sighed.

"Phoenix tears are extremely rare Harry. A phoenix never gives its tears unless you have proven great loyalty to it or its master. I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do." Harry couldn't give up; he absolutely had to save Snape. Where was Fawkes?

Harry gripped his wand tightly and thought of Fawks; he thought of Dumbledore and of what Snape had done for him. Harry wanted and wished for Fawkes to save Snape so much that his wand was now emitting new colorful sparks. "Fawkes," Harry called confidently, and to everyone's surprise the bird appeared before the crowd. The phoenix looked into Harry's eyes for a moment and then it flew to Snape's side letting out a long powerful anguished song. The man's body reacted to the bird's song and Harry looked horrified at Snape whose body had begun to convulse on the bed.

"Stop it!" Harry panicked, pointing his wand at the bird. Fawkes looked at him and then turned to look at the wounded man. After another terrifying cry, the bird let a few tears fall on the man's wound, and then disappeared in flames and ash.

The next moment the mediwitch was next to the potions master, giving him another magical scan. This time the woman's wand didn't release sparks and when she was done, she had a calm expression on her face. "Fawkes' tears created a miracle once again. They've healed all the wounds and somehow managed to protect his heart so the remaining venom cannot reach it. There was too much of Nagini's venom in his blood for the tears to neutralize it completely, but with some potions I can clear that right up. It may take time though, and until the venom is out I'll put him into a magic induced coma to prevent him from waking up and spreading it around too much." Harry was relieved and he allowed himself to relax. Snape was going to live after all and that was what he wanted.

Knowing that his presence there was no longer required, Harry quietly snuck away, hoping that this was the last time he would see the potions professor.

********* A year later *********

Loud crashing noises woke Harry from his deep sleep. The boy jumped out of bed taking with him in the process the wand he was keeping under his pillow. He opened the door of his bedroom and sneaked a peak outside to see if there was any danger. When he saw no one, he walked out carefully and made his way to the living room of his three-room apartment. He had moved there right after the final battle since he wanted to put the past behind him and start anew.

After vanquishing Voldemort, he had decided not to return to the Dursleys on Privet Drive. He was only 17 years old, but he was old enough to be considered an adult in the wizarding world so he decided to take his life in his own hands. The oldest members of the Order weren't pleased with his decision since not all Death Eaters were in the Ministry's custody, but Harry had fought them all. He wasn't going to stay with the Weasleys and he had no intention of going back to Grimmauld Place number 12 - too many bad memories - so he bought himself an apartment in muggle London and warded it with the most powerful spells he knew. He had been living there for a year now and this was the first time someone had managed to get into his flat uninvited.

Harry reached the living room and lay on the floor. He pushed himself forward using his elbows and toes and took cover behind the huge couch he had near the door. The noises had died down, but Harry could hear panting and groans coming from somewhere in the room. Taking a deep breath, Harry jumped up from his hiding and murmured the first spell that came to mind.

"_Lumos_." The room filled itself with light and Harry could see the face of his intruder. The sight made him gasp. There, on his living room's floor, laid Ron, his best friend, bleeding and surrounded by what was left of his glass table.

"Ron. Mate…?" Harry ran to his friend's side and using a quick spell he vanished the fragments of glass. Ron let out a weak moan and Harry levitated him at once to his spare bedroom.

Once in the room, Harry laid Ron on the bed and went to take some healing potions he had in the bathroom. He returned with a few bottles and placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. When he had his hands free, he took his wand and removed Ron's clothes so he could see the wounds his friend had. Ron's chest was covered with deep cuts and Harry frowned remembering the damage the _sectumsempra_ spell had done to Draco Malfoy's body.

"_Vulnera Sanentur__._" Harry whispered and the deep cuts began to close themselves. He knew the spell well since it was the one Snape had used on Draco at that time so he learned it just in case something like that happened again. Harry sighed in relief when he saw that all the cuts were closed.

"_Tergeo_." Harry cleaned the blood and dirt on his friend's body and then covered him with a warm blanket. He took a moment to look at his friend's face and then he took a blood-replenishing potion and made Ron drink it. Ron let out a small sigh after he drank the bitter liquid and Harry smiled knowing just how much his friend hated it.

Ron had joined the auror training program after the battle. He wanted to help bring order in their world, plus school had never been his favorite so he had had no intention of returning to it. Harry had thought the same until during one of his many training sessions, one of his colleagues was severely injured by a hex that was meant for him. At that moment, he had dropped the aurors and became a private investigator in the muggle world. The pay was good and he loved the job, plus magic always kept him out of trouble.

Ron, on the other hand, had finished his auror training and he had become a full auror after only six months of training. Harry hadn't been too happy about his friend's decision, but he couldn't tell Ron that. He knew that Ron was doing all of this because he needed a distraction from his life. It came as a shock when Ron had told him that his relationship with Hermione had died even before it began because he wasn't attracted to her anymore. Harry had thought it was strange, but after Fred's funeral he understood exactly what was wrong with his friend. It had happened to him too; all the witches who threw themselves at them had somehow managed to turn them both gay. Harry had thought at first that it was just a temporary women phobia, but he had soon realized that his feelings for women were nonexistent, plus he had started to see men in a new light and discovered that he liked more to have someone to take care of him than to have to take care of someone. He had accepted his new sexuality gladly, but Ron had a hard time accepting his new orientation. He was most of the time restless putting himself in danger just so he could forget, though, this was the first time Harry had ever seen him this badly hurt.

Harry let Ron rest and walked back to his room to sleep some more. He was curious to know what had happened to his friend, but it could wait until morning. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head fell on the soft pillow. That night was the first night in a long time that Harry dreamed of Hogwarts and Severus Snape.

The next time Harry woke up the sun was already up in the sky. The boy groaned and yawned and then stretched his body, he got out of bed and walked slowly towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Halfway to the kitchen he remembered about Ron and cursing under his breath he ran to the spare bedroom. He opened the door and frowned when he saw no one there. His frown disappeared though, when he saw Ron's bloody clothes on the floor. Knowing that his friend was probably in the bathroom, Harry went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Oh, something smells good in here. Hey mate, do you have something I could borrow to wear." Harry smiled and turned from the oven to look at his friend. Ron was standing in the doorway wearing only a towel around his waist and Harry couldn't help but notice just how different his friend looked from their school years.

In school, Ron had always been very tall and lanky with big hands and big feet, but now after all the training he got, he looked well proportioned. He was even taller and his body was extremely well built: broad shoulders, well-defined biceps, a strong chest and mouthwatering abs, strong legs, in short Ron had become an extremely handsome man. Harry was somehow jealous of his friend since he hadn't changed much since school, he was taller, but he was still skinny with a thin face and knobbly knees.

"Nothing I have will fit you Ron. Just grab a bathrobe and come to eat." Harry got back to his cooking and moved from the oven only when he heard Ron walking back in the room. He put the food on the table and then sat down and started to eat. Ron did the same and they ate in complete silence. After they were done, Harry magically cleaned the table and turned his full attention to Ron.

"What happened?" Harry knew that his friend had a really good reason for apparating to his flat instead of the Burrow or his own apartment. He also knew that Ron didn't like discussing his missions, but now he had to make an exception because Harry had no intention of letting it go. Ron frowned, but opened his mouth to speak.

"I was ambushed at my flat. I believe it was Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood. I managed to injure them, but as I was apparating away, a hex hit me. I apparated here since I was afraid to go to the Burrow. Sorry for the table mate." Harry shook his head and stood.

"It's ok, I was planning to get a new one anyway. However, what worries me is how they found out where you lived?" Ron stood as well and followed Harry to the living room where the fireplace was.

"My team was sent to track them down. The only way they could find where I lived was by following someone there, but the only…" Ron stopped abruptly and Harry felt his blood turning into ice. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Mate. Andromeda… she and Teddy used my floo to get home." Ron had transfigured the bathrobe into clothes and he was already at the fireplace when he finished his words. He took a good amount of floo powder, tossed it into the fireplace saying clearly 'Tonks home', Harry followed suit, and the two boys stepped out of the fireplace into a devastated house.

"Androme…" Harry couldn't finish his words since Ron had placed a hand over his mouth. The boy brought a finger to his lips signaling Harry to be quiet and moved silently into the house.

They searched the ground floor in only a few minutes because the revealing charms Ron had used showed them that there was no danger there. However, as they proceeded to search the top floor they heard noises coming from Teddy's room. Ron kept Harry behind him and he moved rapidly towards the room. When they walked in, they saw Andromeda on the floor bleeding heavily.

"Andromeda…" Harry knelt next to the woman and began to use healing spell after healing spell hoping that he would be able to heal her. The woman stopped him though coughing a little before talking.

"They… took Teddy. Save him… Harry… They said… something about… Draco… Malfoy. They were going… to make him pay. Find them… please." The woman coughed one more time and choked on her own blood. Harry tried desperately to heal her, but it was too late, she was gone.

Ron sent his _patronus_ to get help and then he grabbed Harry and apparated them both outside Malfoy Manor. Harry frowned at his friend's behavior, but knew that Ron only meant well. They ran towards the huge house and stopped when a few hexes and curses came their way. Ron and Harry split up and each took cover behind some statues. The hexes kept coming and the boys knew that they couldn't move ahead until they knocked down their source. The boys had the same idea, they used_ accio_ to get their brooms, and once they had them, they flew towards the Manor avoiding easily the flying spells. Ron was the first to spot the target, Augustus Rookwood was throwing hex after hex from a window on the second floor of the manor.

"_Stupefy_." Ron said and the spell hit Rookwood in the chest sending him flying into the room. Harry flew inside first and was followed closely by Ron. Once inside the two boys abandoned their brooms and after using a binding spell on Rookwood they left the room.

They searched the manor truthfully, but they couldn't find anyone there. They both knew that Rookwood hadn't come there alone so they kept searching and they indeed found Dolohov waiting for them in the cellar. The man had both Draco and Teddy with him and they were both unconscious. As the man saw them, he began to laugh.

"You are too late Potter, this time I will have my way. Tell Snape that his godson is with me and it's going to be a pleasure to kill him." In the next moment, the man apparated away not giving the two boys time to react.

Ron cursed loudly while Harry asked himself if he would be able to face Snape after all this time.

TBC….

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic I hope it will turn good enough.

Spells used:

_Accio__-_this charm summons an object to the caster.

Lumos - creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch.

Sectumsempra - creates large, blood-oozing gashes on the subject as if said subject had been "slashed by a sword".

Vulnera Sanentur - causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim.

Tergeo - a spell used to siphon matter from a surface, blood, ink, dust, etc.

Patronus - incarnation of the Witch's or Wizard's innermost _positive_ emotions to act as a protector against dementors and lethifolds.

Stupefy - stuns victim.

**I am waiting for reviews to know if I should continue the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rain. Harry hated the rain and everything that came with it. He hated the darkness of the sky and he hated thunder and lightning, but most of all he hated getting wet. Usually he avoided getting out in such weather, but today was an exception, he and Ron were going to Hogwarts to talk with Snape.

"Remind me again why am I going with you?" Harry groaned as he tried to cover himself better with the thin jacket he was wearing. He and Ron were walking from Hogsmeade to the school on foot through a drizzle and they were already wet to the skin. It was almost summer, and the weather had been fine when they had left London so none of them was prepared for this. Ron smiled a little at his friend's words and began to walk faster since the rain was beginning to annoy him too.

"Because Dolohov told you to give Snape the news that he had his godson. Plus I heard some rumors about Snape and I want to have help with me just in case." Ron's last words made Harry curious so he caught up with his friend and asked innocently:

"What do you mean?" Harry eyes widened when he saw that Ron had turned extremely serious. The red haired boy took a deep breath he began to tell his friend the story he had heard in the auror locker room.

"Apparently Snape turned younger by 10 years. Some of the potions that were given to him in combination with Nagini's venom had created an extremely powerful deaging potion so when he woke up he was 28 years old instead of 38. And what's unbelievable is that the process is irreversible, the healers had tried everything, but apparently Snape is cursed to relive his thirties. The guy who told us said that he saw Snape with his own eyes since he was one of the aurors in charge of his moving from St. Mungo to Hogwarts so the story must be true." Harry was left speechless. The news that his former teacher had deaged by ten years did strange things to his heart. He knew that the man was alive and out of prison since he had been at the man's trial to make sure that he stayed a free man, but he had no idea how the man was physically because Snape hadn't shown himself at the trial being still at St. Mungo at that time. Feeling somehow betrayed by his friend, Harry stopped walking and screamed angrily at him.

"How long did you know about this?" Ron was taken aback by his friend's reaction. He knew that Harry was sensitive about things related to their former potions professor, but he had never imagined that Harry would react this way.

"Since six months ago. I really wanted to tell you mate, but you expressly said that you didn't want to know anything about Snape so I thought it was best to keep my mouth shut." Remembering he had indeed said that, Harry calmed down. He looked at Ron apologetically and began to walk again. Ron said nothing more to Harry, but the boy felt ashamed of his behavior.

Harry had no idea why he was reacting strangely every time Snape was mentioned. It was true that he and Snape had loathed each other from the day Harry set foot in Hogwarts, but that was no excuse for his behavior. Yes, Snape had treated him viciously, both in class and out. The man had frequently derided his abilities, had bullied him in class and had punished him whenever possible, but he had also protected Harry in his own twisted way. Harry couldn't decipher anymore the emotions he felt regarding Snape. He felt hatred, but he also felt gratitude. He felt anger, but he also felt compassion. Harry couldn't deny that Snape had been a bastard during his years at Hogwarts, but after what he had seen in the pensive his opinion about the man had changed completely. Quite often Harry found himself feeling jealous of his mother for having someone who loved her so much. He craved for someone like that, someone to love him unconditionally, but he knew that he would never have that because before being 'Harry' he was the Boy-who-lived. People around him didn't see him for who he was, but for what he had done. He was a trophy for show that was why he found it hard to get close to anyone.

The remaining walk to the school was silent. None of the boys talked being too deeply immersed in their own thoughts. Soon they had in full view the school. Hogwarts looked like the battle from a year ago had never happened. Harry remembered clearly that the school had been extensively damaged during the battle, multiple areas of the main building and adjacent areas had been set on fire or blown up, and the Quidditch pitch had been almost destroyed by fire so it came as a surprise to see it rebuilt so quickly.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Harry moved his gaze from the school to look at Ron and smiled when he saw the silly expression on his friend's face. Ron looked at the school with the same amazement of a first year student and Harry couldn't help but laugh since they had seen that castle for seven years day after day.

"It is, now let's hurry we're almost there and I really want to get out of this rain." The boys ran to the main entrance of the castle and Ron used a spell on the wards to alert the headmistress of their arrival. As they waited, Harry charmed himself and Ron dry, and he also performed a warming charm on himself wanting to warm his cold body.

"Step inside gentlemen, it's quite cold outside." Harry and Ron smiled at their former transfiguration professor who had charmed the door open as she walked from the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall was now the new headmistress of the school and the boys noticed nostalgically that she hadn't changed at all since they had last seen her. She was just as tall and severe-looking as they remembered her. And she was still wearing her emerald green robes with the pointed hat cocked to one side and the square spectacles that gave her a very stern expression.

"Thank you for receiving us on such a short notice headmistress." Ron said as they made their way inside. The old woman looked worriedly at them and then hugged them both. The boys were taken aback by the strange behavior of the woman. It was out of character for their former Head of House to express her emotions in such a way.

"Oh boys… Just when things were finally getting back on track this happened…" Harry sighed deeply as he remembered that Andromeda's funeral was the next day. He hadn't known the woman for long, but he liked her and he was sad that she had died. Ron saw his friend's sad expression and sighed as well. He knew that Harry had seen many people he cared about die and he knew that the boy suffered deeply each time so he decided that he would do everything in his power to bring Teddy back home safe.

"Where could we find Snape?" Ron asked managing to get the woman's attention and at the same time wake Harry from his self-pity state.

"It is Professor Snape to you Mr. Weasley, and I'm right here." Harry unconsciously shivered at the sound of the man's powerful deep voice. He and Ron turned to look at the man behind them and both their jaws dropped on the floor. Before them stood a completely different Snape.

During their school years, Severus Snape had been tall and thin, with a sallow complexion, a large hook nose, shoulder length oily black hair, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes, but the man before them was nothing like that. The Snape now was still tall but with a muscular body, his hair was still black, but it wasn't oily anymore and it was cut short, his nose, lips and eyes were unchanged, and the wrinkles on his face were fewer. Harry couldn't help but admire the man's powerful built, his well sculptured chest, his broad shoulders and well defined arms and legs. If Harry hadn't known Severus before, he would think that the man is simply gorgeous.

"Close your mouth Mr. Potter I don't want to be responsible for you choking on a fly." Severus walked past Harry and the boy closed his eyes breathing in the man's scent. The man smelled of potion ingredients and something musky, something that was just his. Harry felt weak in his knees and was about to collapse when a gentle hand on his back brought him back to reality.

"Don't worry Harry I reacted the same when I saw him after he was released from St. Mungo. Severus may have changed physically, but he is still the same man you knew from school." The headmistress words reminded Harry that the man before him was Severus Snape, the man he hated, so he pulled himself together and followed the others towards the headmistress's office.

"What is this all about Minerva? My time is precious and I still need to brew a few potions for the hospital wing." Snape said as they entered the headmistress's office. Minerva frowned at the man's words and conjured some chairs so they could sit comfortably. Ron and Harry sat down at once, but Snape kept on standing.

"This is important Severus, it's about young Mr. Malfoy." After hearing Draco's name, Severus sat down on his high chair and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explication. Harry did not intend to speak with the man so he moved his gaze to the floor ignoring the man's heated stare. Seeing that Harry was uncomfortable, Ron decided to get it over with so they could leave.

"We had a little meeting with Dolohov yesterday at Malfoy Manor. He killed Andromeda Tonks and kidnapped Teddy Lupin before going there to get Malfoy. He told us to tell you that it would be his pleasure to kill him. We come to tell you that, and to ask you if you have any idea where he might have taken them." Ron waited for an answer, but Severus kept quiet, as he was too deep in thought. Feeling that Snape's gaze was no longer on him, Harry looked up and his heart skipped a bit what he saw that the man had removed his robe and had opened a few buttons of his white shirt.

"Professor…?" Ron asked, impatiently waiting for an answer that was yet to come. Snape snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat a little before speaking.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell the aurors. They are all a bunch of good for nothing." Harry felt his blood boil as he heard the man's words. Apparently Snape hadn't changed all that much after all, and he also hadn't learned much from his previous experiences. Contrary to Harry, Ron was extremely calm even if the man had deliberately insulted him.

"I was removed from the case and I have no intention of helping the aurors with this task. I'm only interested in saving Teddy so if you might know something I would really appreciate it if you would tell me sir." Snape smirked at the boy's straightforwardness and decided that he could trust Ron to help him save both Draco and Teddy.

"I might have an idea of where they are, but I'm not going to tell you. If you want, you could come with me because I'm going to get Draco back." Ron thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Harry caught the motion of his friend's head and frowned deeply.

"Ron, he can't be trusted. Plus, you are an auror, you have the duty to tell your colleagues about what you might find regarding the case." Ron turned to Harry and gave him a sad smile.

"The aurors are not what they once were mate. For once in my life, I agree with Snape. The aurors are just a bunch of kids who know nothing about battle. Harry, they had only managed to arrest six Death Eaters in a year, and I counted the one that we caught yesterday too. If I want to excel in this job I might as well learn from this experience so I'm going with him." Snape was pleased to hear that, he needed all the help he could get since he knew that Dolohov was not in this alone. Harry was still in shock, he couldn't believe that Ron had accepted Snape's proposition. He recovered fast though, since he saw the two men getting on their feet ready to leave.

"I'll come too, just to keep an eye on you, professor." Harry got up as well and moved in front of Snape to make his point clear. Snape smirked, took his robe from the chair and ignoring Harry he walked out of the office, but not before giving a last warning to his former student.

"Suite yourself Potter, but keep in mind that I'm not going to save you if you get yourself caught." Harry wanted to say something back, but the man was already gone.

"That went well." Hearing a woman's voice Harry turned and saw the headmistress smiling gently at him. He had totally forgotten that the woman was in the room as his thoughts regarding Snape had distracted him all that time.

"Yes it did. Can we use your floo, we need to get ready because we are meeting professor Snape in an hour." The woman shook her head affirmatively at Ron's words and the boy pushed Harry towards the fireplace and they both disappeared.

An hour later, Ron and Harry were outside Hogwarts prepared to go on the rescue mission. It was still raining, but now they both had proper clothes on so they were fine. Snape joined them at once and they all walked to the apparition spot. During their walk, Harry noticed that Snape was wearing muggle clothes under his robe. At first, he was surprised by his discovery, but decided to ignore it since the thought that Snape was extremely hot in muggle clothes was threatening to take over his mind.

"Take my hand." Snape said as they reached the apparition spot. Ron grabbed the man's forearm at once, but Harry just froze looking at the man's outstretched hand. Snape lost his patience and garbed the boy apparating away.

Harry pulled himself forcefully from the man's grip as their feet touched solid ground. Snape frowned at the boy and once again grabbed him, but this time he didn't take hold of the boy's hand, his hand went around Harry's waist keeping him in place.

"Do you have a death wish Potter?" Snape hissed as the pulled the boy into his arms. Harry frowned and looked behind him to find out that they were standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Sorry." Harry whispered and the man let him go gently. After letting Harry go, Snape turned his back at the boy and began to walk rapidly into the forest nearby. Ron followed the man without a problem, but Harry had to run a bit to catch up.

"Where are we sir?" Snape stopped suddenly and turned to Ron. The boy saw that the man was looking behind him so when the man pulled out his wand he jumped on the side allowing Snape to hit whatever was there. Harry looked with wide eyes in the direction Snape had pointed his wand and saw a dead snake just a few feet away from Ron.

"Deadly poisonous. Be careful the forest in filled with them." Ron got up from the ground and after thanking the man, he took a moment to catch his breath. He had been really scared for a moment and he needed a few seconds to recover. Harry went to examine the snake and saw a few feet away something shining on the ground. He went there and saw that it was the Malfoy's family ring.

"Professor…" Harry got the man's attention and then pointed at the ring. He didn't want to take it since he was afraid that it could be cursed. Snape just leaned down, took it, and then scanned him carefully. It was authentic so Severus knew that Draco had dropped it to leave him a clue.

"I was right. They are here." Snape began to run and Harry and Ron followed.

They ran for a few hours through the forest stopping only for a few minutes at a time to drink water. As they kept running, Harry noticed that his magic was turning weaker so he took his wand and tried to do some magic. He was stopped though by Snape who looked angrily at him.

"Do you want to blow our cover Potter? Do you think that we are running for the like of it? The forest is charmed and we can't do magic or use magical creatures here without alerting the Death Eaters." Harry frowned angrily and stopped running forcing the other two men to do the same.

"You should have told me that before. You think you are so smart and cool with your superior behavior, well think again, you are nothing but a malicious, bitter and sarcastic old man." Harry had had enough of the man's behavior and he was determined to give the man a piece of his mind.

"Thank you Potter for your kind words, but this isn't the time to…" Ron rolled his eyes as he looked at the two men fighting. He could feel the sexual tension between them clearly and finally understood why Harry had asked him not to mention Snape during all that time.

Feeling fed up with them both arguing like children, Ron walked forward and soon reached the edge of the forest. He looked to see if anyone was there, but when he saw no one he walked out from the protection of the trees. He managed to take only a few steps before darkness took over.

Somewhere in the forest, Snape and Harry were still fighting and none of them realized that Ron was gone.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Like I wrote in the description my story has two main couples so this chapter is all about Draco and Ron.

**Warning :** This chapter contains slash (smut, NC-17, whatever you want to call it)...So you've been warned...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ron awoke when cold water was thrown over his body. He tried to get away from the cold water but he couldn't. He soon realized that he was tied to a chair, and surprisingly it had been done the muggle way. He began to struggle, hoping that he would be able to get free from the thick ropes around his wrists and ankles.

"You are wasting your energy, the ropes had been magically modified. You can't free yourself no matter how hard you try." For the first time since he had awoken, Ron looked around and saw a man standing a few feet away. He didn't know the man so his eyes continued to search for a clue to tell him where he was and who the man might be. As his eyes scanned his surroundings, he noticed that he was in an empty room with no doors or windows.

"Who are you?" Ron knew that his question would not be answered, but he asked anyway hoping that he would start a conversation with the man and buy himself some time to think of a way out. The man smirked and instead of answering he swung his wand into the air and another wave of ice cold water was dropped over Ron.

"Enough." Ron heard a deep voice coming from somewhere near and flipped the wet bangs across his face so he could see who it was. When his eyes were finally uncovered, he saw Dolohov approaching him. Behind him were another two men pushing forward Draco Malfoy. Ron noticed a few bruises on the blond's face and the dirty clothes that the boy was wearing, but apart from that Draco looked fine.

"Welcome to our new headquarters blood-traitor. I'm surprised that you managed to find us so quickly… but then again, you are one of the Golden Trio so there shouldn't really be a surprise that you tracked us down." Ron looked at Dolohov and noticed that the man had deep scratches on his face that looked recent. The older man saw him staring and smirked.

"Someone decided to turn into a wild cat, but don't worry I'll leave his punishment to you." Ron was taken aback by the man's words. He had figured that the wild cat was probably Draco, but he couldn't understand why the man had said that it would be him the one to punish the boy.

"Rowle, bring me the veritaserum." Dolohov told the man who had given Ron the cold showers. The man obeyed immediately, and the tied up boy looked with wide eyes as the wall disappeared letting the man out, and then reappeared. Dolohov was studying Ron's every move so he grinned widely when he saw the amazement on the boy's face.

"Dark magic. You would be surprised how many amazing things you can do with it." Ron frowned at the man's words, but didn't say anything. He knew exactly what dark magic could do, he had seen enough during the war. Both men heard a muffled noise and they both looked at Draco who was lying on the floor, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"I told you that I'll punish him in my own way. _Crucio_." Ron widened his eyes when he saw that Dolohov had used the unforgivable curse on one of his own men. The cursed man had dropped on the floor and was screaming in pain, but his eyes were still looking dangerously at Draco.

For the second time that day, Ron's eyes landed on his school enemy. After a more accurate examination of the blond, Ron discovered that he wasn't even the shadow of the boy he had been during their school years. Draco looked like someone had sucked his soul leaving him a walking zombie. The blond boy had always been slender, but now he looked extremely thin, his sleek white-blond hair was dirty and untidy, his cold gray eyes were dull, and he looked paler than ever. Ron didn't know if the boy had been like that since the trial of his family or if the death eaters had done something to him after taking him from the manor, either way he didn't like to see Malfoy like that. The boy looked so broken that it was heartbreaking even for Ron who had hated the guy during their school years.

Ron had followed the Malfoys trial so he knew that Draco was suffering immensely. His father had tried to take all the blame saying that he threatened his wife and son into following his way, but everyone knew that it was not true. Snape had tried to help the Malfoys even if he was still recovering from the snake bite, but not even his memories and the solid evidence he had provided had helped them. Harry had tried to help too, but with the same result. In the end, Lucius was sent to Azkaban for life while his wife and son were under house arrest. The decision had been fair, but not everyone thought like that so a month after Lucius's imprisonment the man was brutally killed. Narcissa killed herself a few days later and Draco had been the one who found her. At that time Ron had almost felt sorry for his school enemy. During the weeks that followed, he had fought with the desire to see the boy, but in the end he decided not to go since he knew just how proud Draco was. But now, looking at the boy, Ron regretted his decision.

"Finally." Ron snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Dolohov's satisfied voice. He looked away from Draco and saw that Rowle had returned holding in his hand a small bottle. The man leaned over to whisper something in Dolohov's ear and Ron's eyes went instantly to the man's lips.

The red haired boy thanked Hermione for making him learn how to read lips, and his mouth curved in a small smile when he understood what the man was saying to the other. Apparently they hadn't had all the ingredients to make the veritaserum correctly so they had to improvise. Knowing that, Ron hoped that he could resist the potion so he wouldn't compromise Snape and Harry.

"Drink." Dolohov commanded holding the bottle near Ron's lips. The boy knew that he was going to be forced to drink so he decided to buy time by fighting.

"Fuck you." Ron smirked when he saw the man's expression, he was satisfied that he had managed to anger the man. Dolohov was boiling with rage; he knew that he didn't have much time to make the boy talk. He was no fool, he knew that the boy hadn't come alone.

"I said drink." When Ron refused to obey again, the man punched him so hard that Ron fell on the floor taking the chair with him. Ron tasted blood in his mouth so when the man leaned over to give him the potion, he spat him in the face.

"You bastard. Enjoy the remaining hours of your life scum, cause when I'll find out what I need, you will suffer a slow painful death." Dolohov grabbed Ron's jaw, forced the boy's mouth open, and poured the liquid down his throat. Ron tried to spit the potion out, but the man covered his mouth forcing him to swallow.

"Now tell me, do you have a fiancée?" Ron knew that Dolohov had only asked this to test the potion so he focused all his energy on his body. At first, he had wanted to say 'no', but he could control his words if he tried hard enough so he chose to lie and see what happens.

"Yes." The death eaters looked at him smiling. Ron smiled too knowing that he had managed to fool them all. Apparently the men thought that he was still with Hermione and that was good since he could deceive them easily.

"It's that mud-blood Granger?" Ron made some gagging sounds tying to make it seem as if he was struggling with the potion's effect.

"Yes." Dolohov smiled widely and then got up and whispered something to one of his men. Ron was surprised when the man pushed him back up, but soon knew why they had done that.

"Did you come alone?" Ron looked with wide eyes as Rowle gave Dolohov another bottle with purple colored liquid in it. Feeling a little afraid Ron almost lost his composure so he truly struggled to give his answer.

"Yes." Dolohov smiled widely and moved towards him again.

"Very good. It wasn't that hard was it? Now, since you were such a good boy I'll give you a reward. Malfoy go and suck him up and make sure you do it well." Ron's eyes went impossibly wide and his gaze moved from the man to Draco in a flash. The blond boy was trembling furiously and his eyes were bigger than normal. Ron knew that this was the ultimate humiliation for Draco so he decided to do something to help him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think that I can get it up with him. No offense, but I'm not into men." Ron had never been a good liar, but in this particular case he managed to do it like a pro. Dolohov gave him a malicious smile and in a second was in front of him forcing him to swallow half of the bitter purple liquid.

"Don't worry boy, you will be able to. Make Malfoy drink it too and then take them to the dungeon." Dolohov gave Rowle the bottle and the man took it and gave it to Draco who drank it at once. After he was done, the three death eaters followed Dolohov's orders; they released Ron and then took them into a cell.

"Enjoy." Rowle said as he pushed Draco into Ron's arms and closed the heavy metal door. Ron felt that Draco was still trembling furiously so he gently let him go and then began to look around.

The room they were in was dirty and cold. Except for a toilet and an old mattress, it was empty and it had no window. Ron frowned as he realized that their only way out was through the door and without their wands it was impossible. He walked back and forth for a while ignoring Draco until his body began to feel extremely hot.

"Malfoy…?" Ron called in a gentle voice waiting for the other boy to acknowledge him. When no answer came, he frowned and walked to the mattress where Draco was lying. He noticed at once that the blond boy was breathing heavily and that his body was trembling harder than before.

"Draco…?" Ron tried again and this time Malfoy turned to look at him.

"The potion, do you know what it was?" Ron looked puzzled at the blond and nodded negatively. Draco smiled bitterly and turned his back at the auror again.

"It was a modified lust potion. We have two hours until it will wear off, but if until then we hadn't had sexual intercourse we will both die. And before you say anything let me finish… It doesn't help if we get ourselves off, we have to actually have sex, with penetration and all, and the only way to survive is that one of us releases deep inside the other." Ron was turning hotter and hotter by the second so he put some distance between them hoping that he wouldn't lose control.

"Ok, I understand. Malfoy, I'm not going to force you into anything so don't worry. I'll just stay in this corner and you stay there, this way none of us will be tempted. But if you want to do it just let me know." Draco rolled over to face Ron. He couldn't believe that the red haired boy had suggested that they have sex, didn't he have a girlfriend... Suddenly, Draco remembered another important thing about the potion and decided to share it with Ron.

"You know, this was the dark lord's favorite punishment since none of the people who had drunk the potion had survived. Some of the older death eaters said that the point of penetration had to be extremely deep for it to break the effect of the potion." Ron could see Draco blush even if the room was almost dark and smiled thinking that it suited the boy.

"You know, I'm pretty confident that we could make it. I'm bigger than most men are and if we used the right position I think we could manage just fine. I'm not pressuring you, I just want you to think about it." Ron sighed and decided that it was best for him not to see Draco at all since he was slowly loosing it, so he closed his eyes and thought about things that usually turned him off.

Ron began to think of his aunt Muriel naked and his arousal seemed to calm a bit. Satisfied, he began to think of his aunt Muriel having sex. Merlin, what a nasty image it was. After that, he began to think about Harry and Snape going at it. At first, he was disgusted, but as he kept imagining things, instead of Snape and Harry he pictured himself and Draco and his arousal returned more powerful than before. Having his eyes closed Ron didn't see Draco getting up and walking unsteadily towards him. He only noticed just how close the boy was when Draco took hold of his clothed crotch.

"Draco…" Ron whispered struggling to keep his eyes closed as the blond boy was moving his hand over his throbbing cock.

"I want to try." Draco whispered back and Ron finally opened his eyes. When blue met gray everything was lost. Ron grabbed Draco's waist and brought him closer to his body and then his mouth claimed the blond's.

The kiss was intoxicating. Their mouths come together and parted in an erotic dance and none of the boys could take much more. Draco clutched his hands in Ron's shirt and pushed himself even closer to the bigger boy. Ron responded eagerly by tightening his hold and by sliding his tongue over the blond's soft delicious lips. When Draco parted them, Ron thrusted his tongue into his mouth, toying with the one inside. Draco fought for dominance, but gave up when Ron sucked on his tongue, working it skillfully. The blond moaned loudly at the sensation and Ron released it and pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Ron cupped Draco's face in his big warm hands and looked into the boy's eyes.

"Yes." After hearing the blond's answer, Ron smiled and pulled the boy's lips back to his and claimed them again. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Ron's kisses were hard and demanding, but Draco loved every second of them. When Ron pulled back again, they were both ready to explode.

Ron looked at the panting boy in his arms and smiled a little. He was happy that Draco had chosen to give it a shot, and even if they wouldn't succeed to break the potion, at least they would have mind-blowing sex before dying. Ron felt Draco snuggling more into him and realized that they were sitting on the cold floor. The stronger boy stood up taking the other with him and walked rapidly towards the mattress. He laid Draco down carefully and then moved on top of him bringing their mouths together again.

Draco liked to kiss Ron; in his opinion the red haired boy was an extremely good kisser. As they kissed Draco felt large strong hands encircled his waist, and then he was pulled closer to the other's body. They were chest to chest, mouth to mouth, Ron's knees being the only thing preventing him from covering the blond with his entire body. Draco let his hands travel over the man's wide back to the shoulder blades, down to well-defined biceps, his fingers trying to feel every muscle. Ron groaned into his mouth when Draco's hands squeezed his buttocks, and wanting to return the favor he slid his hand under the blond's shirt and began to stroke up his spine sending shivers through his whole body.

"Are you positive that this is what you want? Think carefully cause I won't stop once I get started." Draco had already made his decision so he replied to Ron's question with a deep long kiss. Ron responded eagerly and soon took the lead.

Things got pretty hot and both boys couldn't suppress their desire anymore. Ron wasn't satisfied with their clothed bodies anymore so he began to strip Draco. At first, he only lifted the blond's shirt so he could feel the velvety soft skin underneath, but after tasting it he wanted more. Draco's shirt was pulled over his head forcefully leaven the boy's upper half completely naked. Ron took a moment to look at the boy and then began to feast on the pale skin.

Draco couldn't help but squeak as Ron's mouth pressed burning kisses to his throat, and along his jaw, his teeth nipping every small place that he kissed. Ron couldn't believe just how exquisite the blond's skin was, it almost seemed that it melted under his kisses and it tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. As he continued with his ministration, Ron found himself addicted to that exact taste.

"Ron…" Draco panted as the other boy slowly worked his way down his body, while sucking on his nipples hungrily. Ron felt his erection pulsate furiously as he heard his name leave Draco's red swollen lips.

"Oh Merlin…. Please." Ron knew exactly what Draco was pleading for, so his mouth left his nipples and kissed his way back up to the boy's ear, nipping at the skin of his lobe lightly.

"May I?" Ron blew some hot air in the blond's ear and smiled widely when the other let out a surprised gasp. Draco didn't know if he felt so good because of the potion or because of Ron, but either way he wanted, no, needed more.

"Do what you want." The blond said and turned Ron's head towards him so their lips could meet again. Ron kissed Draco until the boy was out of breath, and when their mouths parted, he looked with satisfaction at the erotic expression on the blond's face.

Since he now had Draco's permission, Ron hurried up and stripped himself and then he removed the blond's pants and underwear leaving their bodies completely naked. Draco moaned softly when skin met skin and held Ron tighter, loving how the man's weight pushed him deeper into the mattress. Ron took his time caressing the other's body and when he decided that it was enough, he turned his attention to the boy's erection that was pressed into his belly. Draco's cock was surprisingly pretty. Ron had seen many penises during his school years and also during his auror training, but he had never seen one as perfect as Draco's. It was not very big, but it wasn't small either, it fit Draco's body perfectly and suddenly Ron had the urge to kiss it.

First Ron kissed the tip of the blond's cock, and then slowly sucked its head, pushing his tongue into the slit and making Draco shiver and arch his back of the mattress in pleasure. After that, he used his hand to quickly stroke him as he took one of Draco's balls into his mouth, licking around it before doing the same to the other one. Being pleased with the blond's broken moans and reactions he slowly made his way back to the cock and he slowly engulfed him until it hit the back of his throat. Draco cried out in pleasure and Ron began to suck vigorously while one of his hands was keeping his hips in place and the other was playing with his balls. The blond could feel his orgasm building in one enormous wave, and started making what noises he could to warn Ron that he was cumming. Ron understood what the other was trying to tell him, but that didn't slow him down, his fingers reached further down Draco's body and circle his puckered hole.

"RON… AHHHHHHHH…" Draco moaned loudly while emptying his load in Ron's mouth. Ron didn't swallow since he needed lubricant for the next part of their lovemaking. Draco was so high in pleasure that he didn't feel the slick fingers that pushed inside his virgin hole.

Draco was too relaxed to react so he just let Ron prepare him. Ron took his time preparing the boy, making sure that Draco was well lubricated and truthfully stretched before they took the next step.

"Oh Ron… Merlin's beard…" Draco screamed as Ron's fingers touched something inside him that made him shiver in pleasure. Ron smiled at Draco's reaction and continued to hit the same spot until the blond was hard again. Once he was satisfied, Ron pulled his fingers out of the boy's body and began to stroke himself trying to lubricate his cock a little. Draco noticed the movement and stopped him.

"Let me." Ron nodded and moved his hand away giving Draco room to do what he wanted. The blond knelt before Ron and for the first time that night he looked at the other man's erection. Ron was big, no, huge. His cock was long and thick and it was already licking precum. Draco took it shyly into his hand at first, and then he got bolder and leaned over to take it into his mouth. Ron's salty, bitter taste flooded his mouth and the man's musky scent filled his nose making him impossible hard. Ron let Draco suck him only a little fearing that he was going to finish before even starting.

"It's enough. Lay down please." Draco obeyed and Ron positioned himself between the blond's thighs and put his legs onto his shoulders. Draco took a deep breath when he felt Ron's cock nudging at his entrance and held it in until the red headed boy began to push into him.

"Ron… stop… I can't…" Ron felt Draco's body tensing and sighed. He was expecting something like this since he was much bigger than the three fingers he had used to prepare the boy.

"Relax Draco, it's going to be fine." Ron took the boy's softening erection in his hand and swiped his thumb over the head a few times. This helped Draco a bit and when Ron felt him relax, he pushed fully inside with a powerful thrust. Draco let out a strangled cry of pain that was muffled by Ron's mouth. Ron kissed Draco aggressively, making sure to keep still and let the boy adjust to his size.

It took Ron all his will power to refrain himself from thrusting into that perfect tight tunnel. He was almost as his limit when Draco grinded against him experimentally. Ron took that as a sign that the boy was ready so he began to move slowly and gently in and out. Draco was in a lot of pain at first, but after a few minutes he had forgotten all about it. Ron was moving his hips so divine that he found himself wanting more.

"More… please…" Ron smiled at Draco's breathless plea and began to move faster. The friction and the tightness of Draco's body was bringing him to the edge fast so he began to thrust fast and hard inside the blond making sure to hit that spot that made Draco cry with need .

Draco was moaning and begging for more so Ron buried himself deeper into the blond's heat while his hands moved over the other's body, pinching his nipples, caressing his soft and silky skin, and slowly stroking his cock. The slytherin had his eyes closed, lips parted as moans came out of his throat. Ron smiled looking at the erotic view before him and thrusted faster going deeper as he was already close to climax.

"So big… Merlin…" Draco screamed as he felt Ron's cock getting bigger inside him. Ron fastened his speed, thrusting harshly inside him. Draco was close too so he began to push himself on the other boy's cock as the man was going deeper and deeper inside him.

Ron felt Draco's walls contract around his swollen cock and knew that the boy was there. He was close too so he let go. Draco arched his back as Ron's latest thrust shoved his cock in so deep he could actually see tiny stars.

"Ronald…" The blond's head fell back as Ron's name ripped from his throat in a scream of complete passion. None of them had ever cummed so hard in their lives and none had felt such overwhelming pleasure so they didn't feel the magic that surrounded them.

Ron let his head rest on Draco's chest, and he could hear the beating of the blond's heart beneath his ear. At first it was extremely loud, but after a while it somewhat calmed down.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked as he wiped the tears that were falling from the blond's closed eyes. Draco just nodded affirmatively and held Ron tighter in his arms. The gryffindor realized that he was still inside the slytherin so he pulled out gently and frowned a little when he felt the boy tremble under him.

Ron was sure that Draco was not fine, but he didn't want to push the boy into admitting it. He just took his jacket from the floor and tried to cover their bodies a little, then held Draco protectively until they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Death Eater's headquarters Snape and Harry were fighting for their lives.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all for reading, and if isn't much trouble please leave your reviews. Your opinion is important to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello everyone ^^. This will be the last update of the year since I will not have time to write during the holidays.  
>I also want to inform you that I did some editing on the previous chapters of the story, so if you have time please reread them and let me know if they still have mistakes. Have a great vacation. Merry Christmas and a Happy new year ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

****************A few hours earlier with Snape and Harry****************

Snape and Harry had been fighting for a while now, and none of them wanted to be the one to give up. Harry had made his point, and he was sure that Snape had understood it quite well, but he didn't want to be the one to end the argument. On the other hand, Severus knew that Harry was right. He should have told the boys about the dangers of the forest and about the magic restriction, but he was too proud to admit his mistake aloud.

"I should have known by now that you haven't changed Potter. You are still a brat, an arrogant, impertinent brat just like your fath…" Snape swallowed his words as an unbelievable force sent him crashing into a tree a few feet away. Harry was breathing heavily, his wand was pointed at Snape ready for another spell.

"Don't you dare compare me to my father! You know nothing about him, and you know nothing about me." Harry was so angry that he felt his magic ready to burst. Snape's continuous comparisons between him and his father infuriated him.

"Ron, we're leaving. Ron…?" Harry looked around searching for his friend, but didn't see anyone. Snape looked around too, and frowned when he noticed that Ron was nowhere near them. Realizing the dangers they were exposing themselves to while staying there, Snape stood at once and walked rapidly towards Harry.

"You foolish child, he was probably captured and because of the spell you used earlier so will we. Are you happy now?" Only in that moment Harry realized what had he done. Panicking, he walked to meet Snape and took from his bag the invisibility cloak his father had left him and threw it over them both.

"What are we going to do?" Harry whispered as he put a silencing charm on their feet. Snape frowned, slid a hand over Harry's waist, and brought him closer to his chest making sure that the cloak covered them both entirely.

"If you want to survive long enough to save Mr. Weasley and your godson, you'd better listen to my every word. Now, I'm going to apparate us away so hold on tight." Harry nodded in agreement and did as he was told, he hugged Snape tightly, and then they apparated away.

When their feet touched the ground again, they were no longer in the forest. Harry hadn't had the time to scan the place and see where they were since as soon as the apparition was complete Snape had pushed him into the nearest wall. Harry was about to struggle, but stopped when he heard loud footsteps.

"Keep completely still. Don't even breathe if you don't have to." Harry shivered as Snape's whisper blew hot air into his ear. He had no idea that his ears were so sensitive, but then again, no one had ever gotten near them. Truth be told, he had never let anyone get too close to him, not even Ginny, who had been his girlfriend. Yes, he was still a virgin, and he was not ashamed to admit it. Harry was brutally awoken from his thoughts when the door of the room was slammed into the wall just next to them. The loud noise startled him, so he unconsciously buried his head into Snape's chest. Then he felt Snape tightening his hold and relaxed letting the man's warmth surround him. The minutes that followed were unclear for Harry since all he could hear was Snape's heartbeat, rustle of robes and apparition pops.

They stayed like that for a while, none of them wanting to lose the comforting warmth of the other. However, the noises had died down, and Harry knew that Snape was going to let go soon. If it was for him, he would have never left those arms, but he was well aware of Snape's temper and his acid words, so he stood on his toes and looked pass the man's shoulder wanting to see if there was anyone around. When he saw no one, he pushed Snape away gently.

"They are gone. You can let go now." Harry whispered as he tried to put some distance between their bodies. Snape let go at once when he heard Harry's words, and then he stepped out from the cloak.

"You stay under the cloak and don't come out until I tell you to. I don't want you getting in my way." Harry frowned, he didn't like the way Snape was treating him. They should have been a team, but apparently, Snape didn't find him worthy of being his partner.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he followed Snape out of the room and down the hallway.

"This is one of the safe houses Voldemort created for his followers. I've been here only once, but the Dark Lord made sure I knew everything about this place since I was his favorite death eater. The room we were in is the only place in the house where you can apparate and disapparate so after getting Draco, Mr. Weasley, and your godson we will have to return there." Harry smiled a bit noticing that now Snape was telling him the important things. He wished he could talk to Snape freely since he wanted to ask him so many questions, he wanted to ask about Voldemort and about his mother, but knew that this wasn't the proper moment to do so, plus Snape would probably scold him for asking. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Snape had stopped and bumped into him.

"Potter, you idiot, pay attention." Snape hissed as he looked behind him. He couldn't see Harry, but he knew that the boy was there, and he was somewhat angry that he couldn't follow some simple rules.

"Sorry…" Harry sighed and took a step back. Snape's words had hurt him deeply, and he thanked Merlin that the man couldn't see him because his emotions were showing on his face.

"Just pay attention, we don't have much time. The spell you used on me in the forest had alerted the death eaters, and they are probably searching for intruders right now, but they will soon figure out that there is no one there, and they will be back." Harry decided to dismiss all his thoughts, and concentrate on their mission. He had to save Ron and Teddy; he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself just because Snape was being a bastard towards him.

"Where do you think they are keeping them?" Snape smirked and opened the door before which they had stopped with a wordless spell.

"Here." Snape's replay was covered by the loud cries of the one year and four months old child in the room. Harry removed his cloak immediately and ran to the child. Teddy was crying, and his hair was a bright red. Harry took the child in his arms rocking him gently and whispering comforting things into his ear. Snape looked for a moment at the two, and then he took the cloak from the floor where Harry had dropped it and covered them both with it.

"You stay hidden and make sure the child doesn't cry. I'll go and look for Draco and Mr. Weasley. They mustn't be far." Harry rubbed Teddy's back gently and smiled when the child sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wouldn't it be better if I came with you? We should stay together since it will be easier to escape." Snape didn't like the idea of putting Harry and the child in danger, but he had to admit that Harry was right.

"Fine, but try to keep the child silent." Harry smiled and nodded even though he knew that Snape couldn't see him. Severus smiled a little as he pictured Harry smiling and nodding while having his typical silly expression on his face. Even if he hated to admit it, he knew more about Harry than most people did, so he could anticipate the boy's reactions easily.

They left the room quietly, making sure that the place was just as they found it, and then they walked rapidly towards the dungeon. Half way there though, they came face to face with Amycus Carrow. Upon seeing them, the man alerted the other death eaters using Voldemort's mark, just before Snape's curse hit him. Severus knew they would have to fight for survival so he grabbed Harry through the cloak and ran towards their destination making sure to throw behind curses and deadly spells.

****************Present time with Draco and Ron****************

Draco woke up with a start. He was covered in cold sweat and his body was trembling furiously. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up like that since he often had nightmares. They were mostly about him finding his mother lifeless on the floor of her bedroom, but he also had a few about him being killed. He wasn't frightened of death, what scared him was the fact that he died without knowing what love was. Sure, his parents had loved him, but they didn't show it often, and he craved it. He craved to have someone to love, someone who would love him back and who wasn't afraid to show it every day.

Sighing, Draco let his body relax and only then he felt the warmth that came from behind him. He turned to see where it came from and his eyes widened when he saw Ronald Weasley snoring softly next to him. Upon seeing Ron, the memories of a few hours ago came crushing in his brain, along with the feelings he had felt at that time. He shivered in disgust and move away from the man. He wasn't disgusted by what he and Ron had done, it was mere survival, he was disgusted by the feelings he had felt when the red haired boy had held him, had kissed him, had filled him and had brought him to the heights of pleasure.

Not being able to take it anymore, Draco got up wanting to put more distance between them, but as soon as he was on his feet, he felt Ron's essence sliding out of him and running down his thighs. Feeling more than dirty, Draco searched through the clothes on the floor and found a handkerchief in Ron's pants pocket, he took it and cleaned himself with it. When he was done, he threw it in the toilet and then he rushed to put his clothes on. All that movement had woken up Ron, but the boy didn't say anything wanting to give Draco some privacy. Once Draco was fully clothed, he turned to look at Ron and saw that the boy was watching him.

"It's cold, put some clothes on." Draco leaned down, took Ron's pants, and gave them to him. Ron took them and dressed himself quickly. Draco noticed that Ron had forgotten to put on his jacket so he took it from the end of the mattress and leaned forward to give it to him. Instead of getting his jacket, Ron grabbed Draco's arm pulling him into his arms. Draco was taken aback by Ron's behavior, and he was even more shocked when the other boy put his jacket over his shoulders.

"Now that you're warm enough, let's get back to sleep." Ron yawned loudly and then let his body fall on the mattress taking Draco with him. The blond didn't fight him, on the contrary, he snuggled closer to the man seeking his warmth. They fell asleep again, sated and warm.

Meanwhile, Harry and Snape were running for their lives. The death eaters had responded to Carrow's call and they all returned to the house. Snape had been scared a few times in his life, but never like this. He hadn't been this scared even when Voldemort had tried to kill him. Truth being told he didn't fear for his life, he was worried that Harry, the child, Draco and Ron would fall with him.

"We have to hurry." Severus said as he pulled Harry inside a cell and covered himself with the invisibility cloak too. Harry got as close as he could to the man and sighed in relief when he saw the death eaters running past them.

"What now?" Harry whispered almost imperceptible. Snape frowned and got out from the cloak arranging it back on Harry.

"I'll distract them and you are going to stay here, and once the coast is clear you are going to find Draco and Ron, and then you are going to get out of here." Harry didn't like the idea of letting Snape there. He knew that the man would probably die so he stubbornly walked to him and fisted his invisible hand in his shirt.

"I have a portkey to Hogwarts. Dumbledore made it especially for me. I can activate it anytime I want so let's just go find Malfoy and Ron and then let's get out of here." Snape widened his eyes when he heard the name of his former headmaster leaving Harry's lips. Even after the man's death, Severus still couldn't trust Dumbledore, but apparently Harry did so he decided to take a chance and trust the boy's words.

"Fine, but get it ready, we will have to move fast." Harry removed the cloak and gave Teddy to Snape. The man took the sleeping child from Harry and held him awkwardly in his arms. Harry searched in his bag and when he found a small bracelet, he took it. He pointed his wand at it and then he whispered something in parseltongue.

"Done." Harry took Teddy from the man, and then Snape covered them back with the cloak.

"Get ready to run. _Alohomora_." Snape voice echoed through the dungeon and all the doors in his proximity opened at once. Harry was amazed by the man's power, and no matter what people said, he knew that Snape was an extremely powerful wizard.

They ran as fast as they could, trying to avoid the curses that came their way. Finally, they reached the last door and Severus blew it up as it didn't open with the spell he was using. Inside they found Draco and Ron sleeping peacefully. Harry removed a part of the cloak from his body and held the bracelet up.

"Get up. Get up now and touch the bracelet." Harry's screams woken both boys and as soon as they saw Snape and Harry they jumped to their feet.

"Now." Snape said and cast a _protego_ spell on them. The death eaters were storming in the room so Harry activated the portkey after they all had touched the bracelet at the same time. They disappeared with a pop, but not before some hexes reached them.

They all landed on the floor in the headmistress's office. The woman was inside at that time so she rushed to them at once. She helped Ron and Draco up and then she took Teddy from Harry. Snape got to his feet without help, but he knelt back when he saw blood coming out from under Harry.

"Potter!" Snape shouted, and the only reaction he got from Harry was a small gasp.

"Call Pomfrey. Hurry." Snape took Harry in his arms and ran out of the room. Ron and Draco follow them after taking Teddy from the headmistress. The child's hair color change from red to purple and he started crying in the crook of Ron's neck.

"How does he do that?" Draco asked as he carefully watched the child. Ron ignored the blond, and began to rub Teddy's back trying his best to make him stop crying. Draco noticed he was ignored so he let it go walking in silence.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was already there fussing over Harry. Snape was not far from the boy's bed looking like the world had ended. Ron sighed and walked to the nearest empty bed and sat on it, arranging Teddy on his lap. Draco followed him not knowing what else to do.

"Da…da…" Teddy sobbed as his little hands stretched towards the bed where Harry was. Ron smiled and turned the child to face him. Teddy sobbed a little more, and then he stopped, changing his features and hair to match Ron's. Draco widened his eyes when he saw the transformation.

"He is a metamorphmagus, like his mother." Ron explained not even sparing a glare at Draco. The blond was used to Ron's behavior by now so he knew that if he wanted to start a conversation with the man he had to try his best not to anger him.

"A metamorphmagus?" Ron finally looked at Draco and the blond felt a jolt in his lower belly.

"It means that he has the ability of changing his physical appearance at will. He can become anyone he wants without requiring polyjuice potion or any other spells. Teddy inherited this ability from his mother, Nymphadora Tonks, your cousin." Draco looked at the child and smiled when he saw that the little boy was now looking like Ron, but with his blond hair. Ron laughed at the sight, took Teddy, and placed him into Draco's lap. Draco didn't know what to do, he just kept still and looked at the toddler waiting for his reaction.

The child seemed to like Draco cause as soon as he looked into the older boy's eyes, he changed himself into a mini Draco. Ron looked amused at the blond's reaction and took Teddy from him.

"I'd rather not have two of you around me right now." Ron explained as he slid his hand through the child's hair that had turned purple again.

"Do you know what the colors mean?" Ron sighed and looked with sad eyes towards Harry's bed.

"I just know a few. Harry is the one who knows them all." Draco nodded in understanding and moved his gaze from Harry to Snape. He had known his godfather since he was a child, and he had never seen him like that. Sensing that the man needed someone to reassure him, Draco walked to him and brushed his arm into Snape's. The man's attention was on him in the next moment and the blond smiled gently at him.

"He is going to be fine, I know he will." Snape sighed and relaxed a bit. He knew all too well how strong Harry was, but that didn't prevent him from worrying about the boy's health mostly knowing that it had been his fault that he was hurt.

"You shouldn't blame yourself godfather, if anyone should feel guilty that's me. I was too weak to fight Dolohov." Snape frowned and moved before Draco and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You had no wand Draco, how were you supposed to fight him? And speaking of Dolohov, what had he done to you?" Draco felt his cheeks warm up as he remembered his and Ron's love session. Snape frowned when he saw the light blush on Draco's pale cheeks.

"Answer my question Draco. Do it or I'll have to force it out of you." Draco knew that he had no choice but tell the truth, so he lowered his gaze and whispered his answer as softly as he could.

"He gave me and Ron the Dark Lord's lust potion." Snape widened his eyes and looked from Draco to Ron, who was still entreating Teddy. Draco wanted to be swallowed by the ground after he finished his sentence.

"And you survive it?" Draco only nodded and a new shade of red colored his cheeks. From the boy's reactions, Snape understood that he had been the receiver so without wasting another moment, he pushed Draco towards the medwitch that had finished healing Harry.

"Pomfrey, can you take a look at him too? They gave him an experimental potion, and I want to make sure he is fine. And how's Potter?" The old woman looked at Draco and then at Snape and frowned.

"Harry is fine, he will be as good as new by tomorrow. Now, tell me more about this potion that they gave Mr. Malfoy." Snape wanted to give the woman all the details, but refrained himself when he noticed that Ron was approaching them.

"Draco will tell you everything you need to know." The medwitch nodded and took Draco to an empty bed and drew the curtain around them.

"What's going on? Is Malfoy alright?" Snape turned to look at Ron and frowned. As much as he thanked Merlin that they had survived the experimental potion Voldemort had created, he couldn't help but worry about Draco. The boy had always reacted badly at unknown potions, and he was worried that Draco couldn't fight the side effects of the potion since his body was too weak after having sex for the first time.

"I sincerely don't know Mr. Weasley." Ron wasn't satisfied with the answer he got, but tried to keep his cool. It was a hard thing to do though since his emotions were all over the place.

Snape and Ron hadn't seen Draco that night. After an hour of examination the medwitch had told them that she needed to run some more tests and that the blond was going to spend the night there. Snape had insisted on talking to his godson, but the old witch forbade him too. They were also thrown out of the hospital wing under the pretext that they were disturbing the patients so they had no choice but to go and rest for the night.

The next morning Harry woke up in pain. He tried to get up, but his back was hurting pretty bad.

"Take this potion Potter, you will feel better." Harry looked to his side and saw Draco holding a bottle. He saw that the liquid inside was blue, so he knew that it was for the pain. He took it and drank it at once.

"Madame Pomfrey said that we can leave after your pain had died down." Harry got up with a groan and looked Draco in the eyes.

"Where you hexed too?" Draco nodded 'no', but didn't say anything else. Suddenly, the door of the hospital wing opened, and the boys saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic, walking towards them followed by Ron and Snape.

"Oh great, you are both up. Well now that we are all here I have to tell you something." The four men looked at him questioning and the minister smiled widely.

"Since the death eaters are on your tail, me along with other concerned public figures have decided to relocate all of you to a safe place until Dolohov and his men are in the ministry's custody. You will all be sent to the same place so we can guard you better. You are leaving in two hours, all your luggage had been already moved there. Ron, Draco these are your wands, make sure you don't use unauthorized spells on each other. Well, this is all. Good luck gentlemen." The four men had their jaws on the floor. They were too shocked to complain or fight the man. All they could do was watch as he walked rapidly towards the exit.

"Oh, and Harry your godson is coming with you too so make sure he is ready to travel." The four men stood in complete silence for a good ten minutes and then they all came back to their senses. Snape stormed out of the room followed closely by Draco while Ron and Harry remained in the hospital wing.

None of them wanted to believe what just happened, but they couldn't deny the truth. Giving up, they all resigned themselves hoping that they would manage to survive under the same roof without killing each other.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: I really need to know your opinion on this story. I need to know if you like the plot, if it is even a little bit interesting... I need your feedback to know if I should go on with it or not, so please leave your reviews. Thank you.


End file.
